


Dissident

by autobotscoutriella



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Decepticon Command, Gen, Pre-Canon, Telepathy, cannot agree on anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotscoutriella/pseuds/autobotscoutriella
Summary: In Megatron's absence, Decepticon Command has too many devil's advocates. Blackout is the loudest.





	Dissident

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Devil's Advocate" on [FandomWeekly](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/178658.html). 
> 
> Blackout's one of my favorite characters, and it's really a shame I haven't written more fic with him.

"-And Blackout and Barricade will travel to the last set of coordinates. When we retrieve the AllSpark, Optimus Prime and his Autobots will have no choice but to acknowledge m- _our_ victory." Starscream folded his arms behind his back imperiously. "Is that clear?"

" _That's_ your plan?" Blackout's unmistakable voice echoed off the walls of the _Nemesis_. The massive rotorflier's hulking form loomed out of the shadows at the end of the bridge, towering over most of his surrounding comrades. "I'm not flying blind on nothing more than your word. I don't fancy dying for your ego. And need I remind you that Lord Megatron is still missing, and searching for him should be our priority, not chasing artifacts?"

"In Megatron's regrettable absence, _I_ lead the Decepticons, Blackout," Starscream snarled. Instinctively, the nearest soldiers took a few steps back. Bystanders quickly learned to stand clear when Command decisions were under debate. "Something you would do well to remember. The AllSpark will win us this war, and I plan to find it."

"You mean send _us_ to find it," Blackout sneered, taking another step directly into the slightly shorter jet's personal space. A warning growl rumbled in Starscream's chest, but he did not step back as Blackout continued, "Splitting our forces? Throwing us at every set of coordinates you think might have potential? That's stupid even for you. How many ways could that go wrong? Let me count."

"Spare me the dramatics. We all know you hate risking your plating," Starscream retorted, disdain practically bleeding through the words. His EM field boiled with charged anger, meeting the challenging push from Blackout's. "If you have a better way to locate the AllSpark, you had time to speak up. The plan is final, and if I want your input I'll inform you."

"Plan? It's an ode to your oversized ego," Blackout snapped, a rumble from his engine underscoring the words. "Assuming the AllSpark is on some random planet, which is entirely guesswork on your part, how's a single mech who finds it supposed to defend it? If we can find it, others can. Do _you_ have the power to take on any and every Autobot who stumbles across those coordinates? Because last time I checked, only Lord Megatron was capable of defeating some of theirs in single combat."

Starscream planted a hand on Blackout's chest and shoved him back, using his weight against the taller rotorflier. "No one is asking you to take on an Autobot army, as much as I'm sure you would _leap_ at the chance." His voice dripped sarcasm. "Hide it and call for backup. You have options. Do I have to do _all_ the thinking around here?"

"Call on an open line halfway across the universe? Here's the artifact any one of us would kill for, come and get it?" Blackout's laugh was hollow and mirthless. "That's what you call thinking? There's a reason Lord Megatron didn't make you strategist. Optimus Prime's _medic_ would run rings around you."

"And I suppose you think you should take my place?" Starscream drew himself up to his full height, all but spitting the words in Blackout's face. "If this is a mutiny, Blackout, you'd better be prepared to follow it through, because I have had _enough_ of your insolence."

A hush fell over the bridge as the second and third in command stared each other down. The subsonic rumble of Blackout's engines shook the metal underfoot, and the single foot soldier who hadn't quite backed up as far as the others scrambled rapidly away. After a long moment of silence thick with tension, Blackout spat, "If your plan can't stand up to a challenge, it won't stand up to combat."

Starscream bared sharpened teeth in a satisfied hiss. "That's what I thought. Can't take me on face to face. Fine. You don't have to like the plan. You'll follow orders."

"And stand by while you get us all killed?" Blackout's massive digits flexed and one leg shifted back, subtly putting him in position for a lunge. "I don't take orders from--"

_ENOUGH._

_The single word silences both Blackout and Starscream as Megatron turns from his position in front of the bridge windows. "How you take the city is not important. Taking it is. If your bickering costs us the AllSpark, I will personally rip out your sparks and feed them to one of Shockwave's experiments. Is that understood?"_

The flash of memory vanished, and Megatron's silhouette was replaced by a smaller but no less menacing one. Soundwave strode out of the shadows, impenetrable red visor locking on to first Blackout and then Starscream. Both looked away. Every Decepticon, and most Autobots, knew better than to challenge a telepath, especially one angry enough to forcibly project to the entire room.

Soundwave held the stare until both shifted uncomfortably in place. _ENOUGH._ The memory of Megatron's voice rang across the bridge again, this time accompanied by an unnaturally extended EM field that pushed annoyance against their plating. The message was clear. 

Blackout yielded first, though the sound of teeth grinding was faintly audible in the quiet as he stepped away from Starscream. "Agreed, Soundwave. _Lord Megatron's_ orders should be followed. Though _his_ plans stood up to scrutiny.”

Starscream's wings flexed in visible annoyance. "I'm sure you'll manage to modify your part to your liking. You’re very talented at removing yourself from harm’s way."

A growl rumbled in Blackout's chest, but at a look from Soundwave, he kept his distance. "When your plan doesn't work, and it _won't_ , we'll have another conversation about your strategies."

"Save your advice for someone who wants it." Starscream deliberately turned his back, starting toward the doors at the far end of the bridge. "We have an AllSpark to search for."


End file.
